Executive Assistant
by smmiskimen
Summary: Executive Assistant, Edward Cullen, can't do anything right, especially not for his boss, Bella Swan. What happens when his career is almost over and a chance of a lifetime arises? AH, OOC


**So here's a little one shot that I wrote for Dirty Cheeky Monkey's Squeeze My Lemon. The picture that inspired it came from the delicious Tina Dubois, who is seriously an amazing h00r. You can see it over at dirtycheekymonkeys(.)blogspot(.)com and there are tons of other delicious one shots posted on their ffnet and TWCS pages so check those out too.**

**Eternal thanks go to my beta and twifey preciousfairymom80. She is the Hey to my Arnold, the Clarissa to my Explains It All, and the Frank to my Beans! I absolutely love this woman and need to go visit her more often.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twi rights but I do own this story idea!**

* * *

><p>Executive Assistant<p>

I sat at my desk, looking over the proposals for the meeting later in the day. I really needed to get the copies made and put out in the meeting room but couldn't seem to find my executive assistant, Edward Cullen, anywhere. In fact, lately he never seemed to be where I needed him. Maybe I should just fire him. But, he was too sexy to let go, and I'd yet to take a ride on his joy stick, something that I had been salivating over for some time now.

Sighing, I reached for my phone and started to page him again, when my office door burst open and he came in, all flustered and hair a mess. He was holding my smoothie that I had requested an hour ago.

"Sorry I'm late, they messed it up and I didn't realize it until I was back in the lobby, so I ran back as fast as I could, but there was an accident and I had to take a detour and get the order remade, and check it to make sure that it was correct, and I just got back here, with a speeding ticket, since I rushed," Edward panted like he had just ran up the twenty-two flights of stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. Hmm, maybe he had…

He was all flushed and sweaty, and his hair was in shambles like he had been running his fingers through it during the entire smoothie debacle. I wondered if this is what he looked like during or after sex. Maybe I could just find out.

"Here you go, Ms. Swan," Edward said as he placed the strawberry banana smoothie onto my desk with a shaking hand. Shit, he thought I was pissed because I hadn't said anything to him yet. _Say something dumbass or you'll never get your chance to fuck him before he quits since you're such a hard ass._

"Thank you, Edward. Now, can you get twenty copies of these," I handed him the papers I had been perusing moments before. "When you're done, put them together in the folders in the meeting room and please prepare the water and snack trays. Meeting starts in ninety minutes."

"Yes, Ms. Swan," Edward said with a grimace and headed out of my office.

Damn, it seemed like he was repulsed by me. That wouldn't help my plan to get him to bend me over a desk. But he just messed up all the damn time. Maybe I would have to overlook his looks and fine body, and just get someone actually qualified. Thinking back, I remembered the day I had hired him.

He had been sitting amongst a pool of overly done up females and obviously gay men. But he sat there, button up plain white shirt, black tie, black suit, and basic black shoes. Nothing remarkable about his attire, but his head, and yes, the one on top, was remarkable! He had this amazing bronzish hair that reminded me of the sunset over the desert. His eyes were vivid emerald green with hints of gold flecks that seemed to glow within. And his face was something that looked like it should belong to a Greek or Roman God, not to someone applying for my executive assistant.

And even though most there were more qualified than Mr. Edward Cullen, he was too beautiful to pass by. But, that beauty didn't mean that he was a good executive assistant. He messed up putting people on hold, hanging up on them instead; spilled my drinks as he was pouring them; mixed up the copies I needed him to make; and was an all around fuck up in general. The entire building knew of his work ability and wondered why I hadn't fired him yet. There were more than enough reasons to do so, but he was just too pretty, er, handsome, to let go. Rumors abound as to why I was keeping him around, ranging from him being my long lost brother all the way to him being my sex slave. Well, none were true but there were many that I wanted to make come true, such as the sex slave.

However, I couldn't think about that when I had a meeting to oversee, and I just prayed that finally Edward had gotten something right, just one thing with the copies or the snacks or the water, so I wouldn't look like such a fool in front of my colleagues this time. If I wasn't so damn good at my job, I think I would have been let go due to his mistakes.

Sighing, I stood up and slipped into my black, fuck me, power pumps and untied my black, silky, wrap dress to readjust it before the meeting. Finally, I stepped into my en suite bathroom and adjusted my makeup and hair. I had to look like the professional I was in this company seeing as how it was mostly ran by men.

Taking one final look in the mirror, I grabbed my briefcase and strutted down the hallway to the meeting room. Edward was in there, placing the copies I had requested onto the table. The water and snack plates were already in place. I picked up one of the extra copies I had him make and started leaving through it, only to find that three of the pages were out of order.

"Edward! What in the hell is this?" I yelled as I flung the pages in his face.

"I, uh, mistake, um, sorry, er, fix it," Edward mumbled as his face began to flush scarlet in his embarrassment.

"Just, shit! Just go wait in my office and let me see if I can salvage this," I growled as the other executives filed in for the meeting as Edward just nodded, hung his head, and slowly walked out under the watchful eye of others.

*~*EA*~*

The meeting was a success, even though I had to navigate around the copy fuck up that Edward committed. I slowly took my time gathering my things when the meeting was over, lingering to talk to the other executives, dreading the return to my office. I was going to have to fire him, I just knew it. What other choice did I have?

Slowly trudging back to my office. I entered and closed the door to Edward's front office, before entering my private one and closing that door behind me as well. Edward sat in one of the chairs in front of my mahogany desk, his head hung in silent submission, and he was muttering to himself.

Hearing the door shut behind me had him snapping his head up in my direction, his jaw clenched as if he was grinding his teeth. He must already know what I was going to do. But how could I do it with that look upon his beautiful face, his slow swallow, and the recognition that he knew what was coming and didn't want it to happen?

Talk to him, maybe I could talk to him and give him one last chance after a good tongue lashing. _Mmm, tongue lashing_. Shit! I didn't need to think about that when I had to fire him. I took a deep breath and walked past him to my desk, leaning against it, in front of Edward, and began.

"Edward, in the past year you've been here, you haven't really accomplished anything. By now, I should be able to trust you with the basics, like taking messages, transferring calls, and making copies as I need them. But I can't seem to be able to. In addition, you always seem like your mind is elsewhere and you're actually the worst executive assistant I've ever had. Why should I keep you on as my employee when you obviously can't do the job?" I crossed my arms and stared down at Edward as I spoke and he wouldn't meet my gaze. I hated saying all of that to him but it was true. He couldn't have been a worst assistant. But, when I said the last part, his head shot up and he glared at me, suddenly standing up, sending the chair back a foot with the velocity of his ascension.

"I could do the job if you weren't so damn..." Edward began to yell but trailed off suddenly, a shocked expression crossing his face.

"If I weren't so damn what?" I demanded to know. I wasn't unreasonable or anything and I knew it for a fact.

"Fuck it, I'm going to lose my job anyways. If you weren't so damn sexy and intimidating and if I could get through an entire day, hell one hour, without the fantasy of bending you over your desk and plowing into you crossing my mind," Edward almost growled as his hands ripped through his hair, making it even more of a disarray than normal.

I was rendered speechless at his admission, but fought to show my shock. Edward wanted to fuck me as badly as I wanted him to. Well, if this wasn't a win-win situation. Just when I was about to act on it, I was shocked by Edward walking to my office door, his shoulders slumped in resignation.

"I'll just get my things and head out," Edward said, his head once again hanging.

He grasped the handle and began to open the door. I had to do something about this now, I had to stop him before he walked out and took my chance away.

"Edward," I said in my tone of authority, making him freeze with the door barely open. "Close the door."

He shut the door but left his hand on the handle.

"Lock it," I commanded and his head whipped around, his eyes meeting mine. There was confusion deep within them, but something else too...desire. Edward complied with my command and locked the door.

"Come here," I commanded, pointing to the spot directly in front of me.

He moved slowly, his eyes cautious as he came to stand in the exact spot I told him to stand in. His eyes didn't leave mine, but his chest heaved with the deep breaths he was taking as if to calm himself.

I leaned forward, keeping my body minutely away from his, until my lips were right near his neck, my breath washing over his skin making him shudder.

"You want to fuck me? You want to make me scream your name? Tell me and you can have it. Tell me how much you want me and I'm yours. All you have to do is say the words. Do you _want_ me, Edward?" I purred into his ear, letting my moist breath coat his skin, tempting and teasing the flesh.

I heard him let out a shuddering breath and he nodded, but that wasn't what I told him to do. Still, not following directions.

"No, Edward, I need to _hear_ you say it. Say you want to fuck me. Say you want to bend me over my desk. Say how much you want me to suck your cock, and I'll do it. All you have to do is say it." Please god let him say it because my panties were soaked just thinking about it.

"Fuck," he cursed in a whispery breath. "God, I want you so badly. I want to fuck you, lick you, make you cum so many times that you can't catch your breath. I. Want. You."

The conviction in his voice, and the determination in his eyes told me he wasn't lying, which was all the go ahead I needed.

"Good, now, get on your knees and take off my panties," I said, hoping like hell he would do as I said.

In a cum worthy move, Edward leaned back, met my gaze, smirked a delicious half smile, and slowly dropped to his knees in front of me, his large, masculine hands coming forth to meet my ankles. When his warm digits wrapped around my flesh I felt a jolt of electricity centered in my core, making me gush at the contact.

His eyes kept hold of mine as his hands began to slowly rise up my legs, higher and higher. They passed by my knees, his finger tips grazing lightly across the sensitive skin behind them, making me moan. Higher they went, slowly brushing past the lacy tops of my thigh highs, until they finally reached the thin sections of material stretched over my hips. He curled his hands, his fingers dipping under the elastic of my panties, and began to slowly pull them down my legs, retracing the path he had just travelled.

My legs were threatening to collapse at the raw sexual desire he was exuding, and I leaned back onto my desk, my hands gripping the edge of it until my knuckles were white. Control, I needed control here. I thrived on it. _Deep breaths, Bella. That's it, in and out. Control yourself so you can ravage his body. You know that's what you want. _

I held onto my desk as I slowly lifted one foot, then the other, allowing Edward to slide my soaked panties off of me. He stared at them with a hungry expression and I had an idea to see how willing he was to play.

"Lick them, Edward. Lick them, eat them, show me how you would eat me. Do a good enough job and I might let you do it for real," I told him in a husky voice full of need and want.

Edward looked up at me, holding my gaze as he slowly lifted my drenched satin panties up to his mouth, the moist stretch of material front and center, spread over his fist, and stuck his tongue out, slowly licking across the fabric while his eyes penetrated my uterus with desire.

I moaned as I watched his moist, pink tongue dart out slowly, then rapidly, as he made oral love to my panties. A new surge of wetness flooded my center as I imagined his tongue working me over like that, all hot and wet and steamy between my legs as I sat on my desk, head thrown back in ecstasy. Yeah, that's what I wanted him to do.

"Mmm, Edward, such a talented tongue you have there. Want to show me how good it really is?" I asked him, my voice a deep whisper of seduction as I slowly pulled my dress up, revealing the tops of my thigh highs. Further up it went until my well groomed, glistening with need, pussy was exposed to him.

"Fuck, yes," Edward moaned as he crawled forward on his knees and gripped my thighs with his strong hands, spreading them apart.

My stance almost faltered so I set my heels firmly and relied on my desk. _This is what you wanted, remember? You have to hold it together, dominate him while dominates you._

Edward slowly lifted my right leg and hooked it over his shoulder as he leaned in slowly, until his lips were right at mine. Then, he moved tentatively, measuring my reaction, until his tongue came in contact with my pussy, slowly licking right up the slit, barely parting my lips. I held his gaze as I moaned, my chin dropping to my chest as he repeated the motion. God, his tongue was fucking amazing and he had only just begun.

Parting my lips with his tongue, he sought out my clit, licking at it like it was water in the middle of the desert. My hands ached to bury themselves in his disarray of bronze locks, but my one leg was shaking and I feared letting go of my desk and falling. Instead, I clenched down on the wood harder as he began alternating licking my clit and darting his tongue into my depths, drinking me for all I was worth.

My legs began to tremble and my moans grew louder, more needy, as I started the quick climb toward orgasmic bliss. Edward must have sensed it because he released one of my legs and brought his hand up, quickly shoving two fingers into me and curling them as he bit down on my clit. I cried out and released the desk involuntarily as my hands went of their own accord to his hair, grasping, pulling, and tangling themselves deep within.

Pulling his mouth back, Edward smiled up at me with a heavy lidded gaze, my juices practically dripping off of his chin as he slowly licked the remnants of my orgasm off of his face.

"Mmm, delicious," Edward murmured as he cleaned his face off.

"Come here and let me taste for myself," I said as I used my grip in his hair to pull him to his feet, my suspended leg coming up with him as he slid it off of his shoulder and gripped it with his hand, hitching it around his hip as he leaned in and finally pressed his soft, pouty lips to mine.

The flavor explosion of him and me was intense...nothing I had ever tasted before. And, for the rest of my life, nothing else would ever taste as good. As Edward's tongue tangled with mine through our parted lips, I craved him inside of me even more...completely...entirely. I could feel the addiction growing to his flavor and touch. And I knew I was heading into dangerous addiction territory with Edward. But I needed and wanted more of him, I had to tell him.

"Fuck, Edward. I need you to fuck me, just like your fantasy," I groaned through the kiss, and Edward wasted no time breaking the kiss, gripping me by my hips, and picking me up so I could sit on my desk.

He pressed his hand to my chest, pushing me back onto my desk until my head hung off of the other side. I heard his belt clang as he released it, then the zipper of his slacks roared through the room as the slide was lowered over each tooth.

Edward gripped my hips as I raised my head to meet his eyes. There was a feral look in his eyes, a hunger that would only be sated by his consuming of me. With a deep breath from both of us, Edward gripped his cock and lined himself up, quickly plunging into my swollen, slicked core.

I cried out in pleasure at the invasion, then whimpered at the loss when he pulled back, only to repeat the deep thrust. Meeting my gaze and growling like a territorial male, he set a grueling pace thrusting into me relentlessly. I was moaning and crying in ecstasy while Edward grunted through the physical exertion. The pace had me quickly rising to an orgasmic crescendo and crashing over in a percussion melody as cymbals rang in my head from the force of it.

Edward slowed his pace and I wondered if he was done when he pulled out. But I was joyously mistaken when he flipped me over on the desk and lifted my dress, plowing back into me from behind. I was crying out in pleasure as another orgasm swept over my body deliciously. As I clenched down on his shaft, Edward began to mutter obscenities and moan rapidly signaling his eminent release.

Grasping onto the rounded flesh of my ass, he thrust forward with a surge of power, stilling deep within me as his own rapture overtook his body, pulsating his entire being as he was seated inside of me.

Once we were both done panting, he slowly slipped himself out of me and buckled his pants back up, turning around shyly as I stood up on weak legs and smoothed my dress. Well, that was certainly more than I had ever hoped for.

Edward turned to head for the door to his exterior office, but I stopped him as I went behind my desk to retrieve my belongings. I needed to head home and relax after that thorough fucking he had just delivered.

"Edward, leave your things where they are and I expect no more performance issues out of you from here on out. Oh, and have the Volturi report on my desk at nine a.m. tomorrow if you know what's good for you."

With that, I sauntered past him as best I could on my unsure legs and headed out of the office, quickly realizing that I now had the best executive assistant ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? As of right now, this is just a one shot. Maybe in the future I'll continue it but that would be a while before it happened, if it did. I'm currently working on 2 other stories at the moment and about to start my Masters of Science Accountancy so time will be nil between those and RL family. I'd love to hear what you thought about it! Reviews get you Edward on his knees in front of you!<br>**


End file.
